Ese Mayordomo, Seductor
by Da3n3rysTargary3nStark
Summary: ¿Cómo podría nadie seguir negando sus sentimientos en tal situación? Cuando Sebastian Michaelis quiere algo, lo consigue... ¡Sobretodo si la dama le desea! One-Shot. Sebastian x Elizabeth


**N/A:** Quería hacer un lemon entre Sebastian y Elizabeth, y esto solo se me ocurrió. Les dejo esta one-shot y vuelvo a escribir los capis de mis historias... Ojo! Los lectores de "Esa Lady, Seducida y Maternal", tienen un avance del próximo capítulo... Lizzy aquí tiene 17 años.

_**Ese mayordomo, seductor**_

Ya a solas, Elizabeth se permitió suspirar, cepillando su melena dorada mientras recordaba cómo Sebastian había murmurado palabras hermosas a su oído, complementándolas con gestos seductores, mientras ambos yacían entre las blancas sábanas de la imponente cama que presidía su habitación.

Se estremeció, echándole tanto de menos que casi le dolía.

_(-__**Flashback**__-)_

Había sido extremadamente imposible reprimir sus sentimientos durante más tiempo, sobretodo cuando el mayordomo hubo dejado todo pudor y, sencillamente, se hubo dedicado a enjabonarla de forma muy poco decente.

El rubor cubría sus mejillas al recordar lo absolutamente incómoda que se había sentido al verle entrar en el baño, horas antes, con los jabones y las toallas.

"Maylene ha tenido que hacer un recado urgente, Milady" -había dicho el mayordomo- "Me encargaré de su baño en su lugar, si no os parece excesivo... El joven amo a dado su conformidad"

"No tengo problema alguno" -había respondido ella, desde su ingenuidad.

_¿Cómo podría haber sabido de sus intenciones?_

_De él, que siempre se había mostrado como el más perfectamente atento, educado y decente mayordomo..._

_(-)_

_Aquellos días estaba yo de visita a mi primo y prometido, que había accedido a permitir que me alojase con él durante dos semanas. Paula se había quedado en la mansión Middleford, ante mis protestas por lo absurdo de tener carabina con mi prometido, añadiéndosele el hecho de que él tenía una sirvienta que podría poner a mi disposición._

_Pero aquella tarde de junio, Ciel (junto a gran parte del servicio), había ido de caza._

_Y por eso Sebastian la había estado ayudando._

"Oh, santo dios"

El rubor cubrió su rostro al recordar cómo se habían movido aquellas hábiles manos sobre su piel.

_Los sonidos que la había hecho proferir..._

"¿Qué pretendes, Sebastian? ¿Qué deseas obtener de mí? ¿Por qué tan... de repente?"

Recordaba nítidamente aquella indecente voz resonando en su cabeza, mientras aquellos dedos de pulidas uñas negras acariciaban la diminuta protuberancia de su intimidad.

Había gemido largamente, confusa ante los repentinos actos del mayordomo, queriendo muy a pesar de su consciencia que no dejase de tocarla jamás.

_Se había sentido increíble, sobretodo cuando hubo él utilizado su mano libre -enguantada- para acariciar mis pechos..._

"Milady... ¿Podría yo besarla?"

Elizabeth había accedido, perdida en sus caricias, y él había invadido su boca, implacable.

Ella le había rodeado el cuello con los brazos, arqueándose en su intento de entregarse más a aquellas caricias, degustándole en su boca cual si fuese el mayor de los manjares...

Hasta que Sebastian se apartó, dejando de estar a su espalda, apareciendo a los pies de la bañera y quitándole el jabón del cuerpo, mojándose también él en el proceso.

Elizabeth había contribuido a empeorar tal circunstancia, al abrazarse a su torso, sin preocuparse por estar desnuda ante aquel hombre -no podía seguir ignorando ese hecho, él era un hombre magnífico y sus hormonas empezaban a nublarle el juicio-, y rozarse contra él.

Sebastian la dejó sobre el borde del tocador, alejándose un poco.

Confusa, y ante todo frustrada, Elizabeth no pudo evitar desnudarlo con la mirada. Su cuerpo, ya casi de mujer, rogaba por caricias de aquel atractivo mayordomo.

"S-Sebastian... _Sebastian_..."

La súplica pareció ablandarle, respaldada por el hecho de estar encerrados en la habitación, solos en la mansión.

La besó de nuevo, rozando su cubierta dureza contra la desnuda humedad de ella.

De su boca pasó al pálido cuello, jugando con los pechos, juntándolos antes de introducirse los dos pezones a la boca, acariciándolos con la lengua hasta que estuvieron lo bastante endurecidos para su gusto.

Elizabeth seguía rozándose contra él, esforzándose por quitarle el pantalón sin mucho éxito.

Sebastian sonrió para sí alejándose y poniéndose de rodillas ante ella, acariciando la protuberancia con su dedo índice, antes de atacar la zona con la lengua, moviéndola a velocidades imposibles para humanos, introduciéndola en ella, mientras que la joven solo podía gemir y entrelazar sus dedos entre los negros cabellos de él, rodeándole el cuello con las piernas.

Su cabeza llegó incluso a golpearse contra el espejo a su espalda, sin que le importase en lo mínimo.

Elizabeth acabó con un largo sonido gutural poco después, clavándole aún las uñas en los fuertes hombros.

Sebastian tomó complacido todo su néctar, antes de levantarse de nuevo.

"Sois deliciosa, Milady..."

Ella, con los ojos aún nublados por el placer, consiguió al fin bajarle los pantalones, ayudándose de sus pies.

_Él se deshizo de su ropa restante en pocos segundos, irguiéndose sobre mí en toda su magnífica gloria._

_Era enorme._

Le acercó ella a su cuerpo, usando sus piernas para ello.

Acarició el perfecto torso del mayordomo, antes de ir bajando hasta sus caderas.

_No se atrevió a tocarle..._

"Quiero que lo... quiero sentirlo aquí" -dijo ella, dejando toda vergüenza e indicando su intimidad.

Estaba totalmente expuesta a él, su excitación notable por el néctar que, nuevamente, la humedecía.

Él la devoró con la mirada, tomando su miembro en una mano, eliminando el espacio restante entre ellos.

Acarició con la punta del glande toda la extensión de aquel inesperado regalo que ella le ofrecía, y Elizabeth se estremeció de placer.

Lo dejó así, insertado verticalmente entre aquellos _labios_ tan sumamente femeniles, rozando la pequeña protuberancia.

La abrazó, iniciando un lento vaibén, sus genitales rozándose de forma inédita, llevando a ambos a un frenesí, besándose y rozándose, hambrientos, lujuriosos, desenfrenados.

Los sonidos fluyeron libremente, y a Elizabeth no pudo importarle menos que, al llegar al cenit, él la cubriese de semen.

Sintiendo sus manos sobre ella, sonrió y dejó que la bruma del agotamiento la llevase a los brazos de Morfeo.

Había despertado en su cama, húmeda y jadeante.

"¿Sebastian?"

Su voz sonaba débil, ansiosa incluso.

"¿Sí, Milady?" - había respondido él, desde las sombras.

"¿Te importaría bañarme tú siempre?"

Al amparo de las sombras, el demonio se permitió sonreir sin frenos, enseñándo sus afilados dientes, antes de inclinarse ante ella.

"Como desee, Milady... _Será un verdadero placer..._"

Ciel Phantomhive miraba el anochecer, toqueteando con nerviosismo el antiguo anillo de su padre.

A la sombra del roble, viendo sin ver a los sirvientes cazar para él, la repugnancia y el auto odio le dificultaban la respiración.

"_-Quisiera pedirte perdón, Lizzy... Pero soy (y seré) incapaz de hacerlo... Perdóname... Perdona al cobarde que envía a su demonio mayordomo a tomar de tí tu cuerpo..."_

**FIN**

**Adelanto de ****"Esa Lady, seducida y maternal":**

Elizabeth dejó a su bebé en la cuna que el mismo Sebastian había construido, en la habitación del matrimonio, cubriéndole bien con las mantas púrpura oscuro.

"-Es un color de emperadores, Ciel. ¿No deseas lo mejor para Erik?"

Ciel, por supuesto, no se había negado.

Sebastian la abrazó, y ella sintió como la respiración se le quedaba atascada en la garganta.

-¿¡Pero qué diablos haces!?-murmuró, azorada.

-Acercarme a tí, querida, y al hijo que tanto te has esforzado en alejar de mí.

Le dolía el corazón, al escuchar el leve reproche en su voz.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Sebastian? ¿Decirle a Ciel que me abrí de piernas para salvar su vida? ¿Que ya no puedo llegar al final placentero sin tí? ¿Es eso? -estaba temblando- ¿O tal vez prefieres que le cuente que su _demoníaco mayordomo _es el verdadero padre de Erik?

Él la obligó a girarse, quedando ambos enfrentados. La tomó del cuello, sin apretar.

-Quiero -dijo, acercándose hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de sus labios- que admitas la conexión que nos une. Tú y yo, querida, estamos destinados a estar juntos... _Por siempre._ Y dentro de poco, Elizabeth, sabrás que no te he mentido.

**N/A:**** Bueno, gracias por leer!**


End file.
